Imperfect Clone
by BlueKat12345
Summary: Imperfection is just a clone, created, trained, and abused to be fearless, intelligent and emtionless. But SHE was born improperly, so she was kept a secret. But when she's discovered, she taken in by her 'Brothers' With their help, can she learn to be human, and will she learn to care for others and most of all, herself? Mainly Clones, sometimes Jedi are involed
1. Chapter 1

(Imperfection's POV)

Imperfection. That's what they call me. That's not a name I'll ever be proud of, but it's the only name I have.

How did I get that name? I'm a clone, but but apperently, I wasn't created they way they wanted me to be, so I'm a bad copy, an imperfection. What exactly is wrong with me? I'm a girl, I have the physical looks of a child, age 13 or so. But it seems that doesn't stop them from turning me into their 'perfect' soldier, a weapon for their war against the ones called the Sith and the Separatists.

What am I supposed to do? Fight, kill and spy, that it. They trained me to be stronger, smarter, more skilled with weapons than the other clones.I am also trained to know no fear and handle any wound, from a blast to a stab wound. There's something else I'm supposed to do, show no emtion, show no emotional attachment to any one or anything, I am not allowed to show any feelings, never laugh, smile, cry, or any form of emotional state, I'm told if I do, it will distract me from my job as a soldier, mainly if someone I grew to care about was hurt or killed. I have to act more like a heartless machine than a living being.

Nobody knows of my existince, not even the Jedi High Council. According to the one who created me, no one can know about me because I am unlike others clones before me. Everyday I'm reminded that my birth was a complete mistake, everyday I'm treated like a droid, everyday I train until i pass out, everyday I go through terrible and painful chemical experiments in order to the ultimate soldier in the war.

But it doesn't matter, I have gone to the point where I don't care about what happens. As much I disapprove of the treatment I get, I have grown used to this, so I never complain. If I do, I'll get punished, physically, from beatings to static shocks through my body. I only wish for this war to be over and me to be free from my life, even if it means I have to die.


	2. Chapter 2

"Be quicker, next time!" A Kaminoan shouted at the girl with a bleeding right shoulder and left leg. During Imperfection's training, she had lost her form and was shot on the shoulder, though it stung like crazy, she tried to ignore it, she was used to this.

Imperfection only nodded and limped out of the training center, but then a hand grabbed her bleeding shoulder and fiercely shoved her from the door.

"Get back to training!" The Kaminoan shouted at her "You don't quit until your ordered to quit!" Imperfection only nodded and stood, slightly shaking, half from the pain, half from starvation. there was an fierce explosion and both Imperfection and the Kaminoan fell to the ground,. On the ground, on her face made her realize how tired she was. As much as she tried to fight, knowing the punishment, her world turned black as her eyes finally shut. The last thing she saw was two tall shadows standing around the smoke

(Imperfection's POV)

It was never a big surprise why I was hungry, He said that a perfect soldier must survive with only one meal a day, if you call a cup of water and a fruit a meal, I was told that starvation could bring strength to the strongest of troopers. Like I said, I didn't care, even though I could be close to death if I continue this lifestyle. I figure, the sooner I die, the more possible chance of freedom from this life I have.

Truth be told, I didn't try to stand my ground when the explosion happened. I was hoping that would finish me off quickly and painless as possible. But if that doesn't finish me off, I hope those two strangers do.

(Third POV)

Two men took the unconscious girl to their ship, both of them had white armor, but one had blue while the other had yellow on it. They both found Imperfection and took back on their ship to fix the wounded girl. They wanted until she woke up so they could ask her questions. They both noticed she began to open her eyes.

"Sir, I promise that will never happen-" Imperfection stopped as she notice something around her. She sat up and noticed that bandage was wrapped around her leg and shoulder. She also looked down and saw soft blankets wrapped around her, and she was laying on a soft surface, a bed she guessed. Imperfection was confused, and when she turned and saw the two armored men, she got into a fighting position. "Who are you? Where am- Aughh!" She was so sore she couldn't even stand, she sat back on the as the blue amored man spoke.

"Easy kid, calm down. You took a fierce wound, and your half starved." the Blue one said "We arrested someone and found you with him, terriblely wounded." Then the yellowed armor spoke. "I am Commander Cody and this is Captain Rex." Then they both removed their helments to reveal identical faces, but Rex's hair was shaved blonde while Cody had buzz cut. They were clones, like she was. It wasn't shocking when they didn't know she was a clone too. Then Cody spoke "What is your name?"

She hated this part. "...Imperfection." She managed to say.

"Excuse me?"

"That's my name. My name is Imperfection."

Both the mean looked at her confused. What kind of a name was that? They decided they would talk to her some more, after she was fixed up and fed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold still!"

"Let me go!"

"Hold her arm!"

After Rex and Cody found Imperfection, they took her to their base on a planet she didn't know and took her to the infirmary. But the very moment the medic-droid got near her, Imperfection freaked out and tried to keep it away from her. It got so bad that Rex and Cody had to hold her down so the med-droid could mend her shoulder.

"Keep that away-AAAAHH!" Imperfection's shoulder began to sting again as the med-droid began to treat it. It felt like they had been on her shoulder for hours when it finally ended, though Imperfection knew it was only a few minutes.

(Imperfection's POV)

What the hell was that about?! I'm here for not even an hour and they already try to experiment on me!? Killing me would be a better option! It makes me want to shoot-

"Look, we're not trying to hurt you, we just want to help you, kid." the one called Cody claimed. But I didn't believe him. I look at my shoulder to see what more damage they did, but it covered in bandages. Whatever experiment they were doing, it was sure unlike anything I've ever seen. It was almost helping my arm, I think.

"See, your shoulder's getting better. The med-droid wants to do the same with her leg, so no struggling, and no fighting?" the other named Rex said oddly gentle.

I still was still suspicious of them, but I realized there was no point on trying to fight it. I figure it's no different than what I experienced in the past. "Fine." I reluctantly said, as I lifted my leg for the Medic-Droid.

"Where are you from?" Rex asked me. I try not to let it show, but I was nervous about what to tell them. I couldn't just say I was a clone like them. Sure it was the truth, and our brown eyes, hair and skin colors and some facial features were similar, we looked almost nothing alike, like my hair had bangs and went slightly passed my shoulders and of course, I was a girl, a teenage girl. They wouldn't believe me. They might not kill me off, but something worse might might occur to me if I told them the felt like I had been waiting all day just to give them my answer, but it was no where that long in realilty.

"I'm...not sure really, I'm an...orphan. That Kaminoan was the only parent I knew." At least that wasn't a complete lie, but I can still keep my secret.

My stomach began to hurt and made a rumble noise. I think Rex and Cody heard it too.

"Are you hungry?" Cody asked me. I only nodded. They both looked at eachother and they both left the Infirmary. I had no idea what was going to happen to me, but I knew it was better letting them thinking I was a strange orphan that another clone that shouldn't have been lived.


	4. Chapter 4

(Imperfection's POV)

I'm not sure what to do about this situation. I'm in an infirmary on a planet I know nothing about, brought hear by Captain Rex and Commander Cody, fellow clones who don't know I'm a clone. I don't know what to do, I can't stay here, because I'm sure they'll find out I'm a clone that was never met to be born, and I had no idea what they would do to me.

I think I should just run away, but someone is bound to notice my escape, and I don't know where I am, so where would I go? Besides, It's dark outside, I may have been trained to be a soldier, but I wasn't trained to go blindly in the dark.

Then I notice a small knife-like object on a table. I suddenly remembered the solution I had always dreamed of: Death. I limp over to the table and took the knife. I place it gently close to my throat. I finally have the chance to end all my suffering, I can finally leave everything bad behind and never see it again. But why didn't feel as good as I always thought? Why was I hesitating to do the one thing I wanted to do for so long? I don't know how long the knife was near my neck when I finally put the knife back down and thought about what was wrong. I think it was because about I was in a base full of beings who would find my dead body and question my death. I think it should happen where no one would see or find me.

Then the door opened and I froze as I looked at Commander Cody, I wasn't scared, just surprised he came here.

"What are you doing up?" He asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing." Cody seemed to ignore what I said, I guess he just wanted an answer. "...I was just walking to help my leg. It needs to get it's strength back."

Cody raised an eyebrow at me, but I was sure he believed me, since that knife wasn't still in my hand, or on my neck. I began to walk to back to my bed. Cody took a chair and sat across from me.

"There was something you weren't tell us eariler to tell me now?" Cody said. He made sound like more like a statement than a question. I felt my throat go dry as I thoght hard for an excuse not to tell.

"I...can't really remember Sir, It all happened so fast when you came. I was training with that Kaminoan you arrested."

"But how exactly did you meet him?"

"I knew him all my life, he 'raised' me, If you call his abusive ways caring."

"But that doesn't really explain why you were so significant to him. Clones, like me and my brothers, are born-"

"Your 'Brothers', Sir?" I was confused at his choice of word to describe the other clones.

Cody explained. "The clones and I are like brothers. Not just we're clones of the same man or other genetic all care for eachother and have eachother's backs, like most brothers. We even act brotherly when we're not in a battle." Then he let out a chuckle, I guess he was thinking about them. "I'll talk to you in the morning, I still have questions for you." Them he left the Infirmary, leaving me alone in the darkness.

The word 'Brother' seemed to keep echoing in my head. I couldn't really picture the thought of them acting like normal brothers, like a normal family, talking, arguing and relaxing like a regular group of brothers. Maybe I was wrong about them, maybe they could accept me, inspite of my difference, maybe I could-

No! What am I thinking? Of course they won't accpet a girl like me into their 'family'. Besides, how can they treat eachother like brothers? They're soldiers, I may not have ever been in a battle, but I'm pretty sure I can count how many clones die in a single battle. When can they have time to share any brotherly moments?

So for my own sake, I have make sure the NEVER discover the truth, I'll make they'll never know I'm a bad clone of them.


	5. Chapter 5

(Cody's POV)

There's something that Imperfection girl isn't telling us. Everytime she answered us yesterday and last night, she looked like she was trying to hide something. The way she wait before she spoke told me she was lying about something, but what?

I remember her trying to walk when I saw her last night. I saw the she looked at me, she didn't blink once. I surprised her, I know that 'giving my leg it's strength back' was a lie. She was planning to do something last night, something we wouldn't approve of.

I think I could figure out what she was hiding if I spoke to her again. She may not tell, but she might reveal a hint. I walk into the Infirmary with fresh clothes for her in my arms and had a pair of boots in my other hand, I saw Imperfection was back on her feet. She looked at the table with a focused and intense stare, rubbing the side of her neck, like something on that table was tempting her.

When she finally noticed me, she looked at me, surprised, and crossed her arms.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon." She said, she looked like she was beginning to relax from starring at the table, but the muscles on her arms looked like they were still tense. "What's in your arms?"

I hand her the clothes and boots, I noticed on her right hand, the hand she used to rub her neck, had a small red stain on it, it looked like blood. I pull the clothes away and place my hand on the side of her neck, when I pulled away, my hand had the blood on it.

"Tell me what happen to your neck." I ordered, because last time I was here, the side of her neck was NOT bleeding. Then she suddenly looked shocked and her arms tensed up and gave the table a quick glance and looked back at me.

(Imperfection's POV)

BLAST! I didn't realize my neck had a cut! It must of happened when I had the knife on my neck.

"I...must have cut myself in my sleep." Hey, that was half the truth. But Commander Cody raised an brow at me, I don't think he believed me. I quickly added "I'm not sure, Sir. I guess I must've hurt myself when I woke up."Cody stared at me for a long, silent moment. Having him say he didn't believe me would've much better than this uncomfortable silence, I could feel feel my ears get cold, waiting for him to speak.

Than he handed me the clothes and began to walk out. "Come out when you change into those clothes." Than he walked out. I felt like I was going to faint with relief he didn't keep asking me questions. I look at the clothes he gave me, it was a white shirt with a brown robe and pants with a pair of black boots. It reminded me of what a Jedi would wear. I quickly remove my stained and battle-scarred armor and quickly put the clothes on. As I put the boots on, I look over and say the knife once more. Since I got up, that knife was all I could think about. I quietly took it and slid it in my boot, gently beside mt ankle and leg. I covered it with my pants leg so no one could see it.

I walked out of the Infirmary and smelled something, it smelled familar to the food Captain Rex and Commander Cody gave yesterday. I followed the scent down the hall and it led me to the Mess Hall. When the door opened, I saw many clones in there, eating and talking, I also noticed Rex in the crowd. I have to leave, The last thing I wanted was to get the attention of Rex or more clones.

"Are you lost, kid?" A familar voice said to me. I turned around to face Cody, but I realized this guy was neither. Unlike the others, his armor was plain white and and his hair was like Cody's, but the back was shaved. But he was clearly a clone, I was to paralyized to talk, every word I tried to say came out as babbles, making my face grow warm with humilation. The clone studied me for a moment "Your the girl Rex and Cody found."

"Yes! I mean, yes. My name is...Imperfection." I tried to avoid the clone's eyes, but I caught a glance of his surprised expression when he heard my name.

He began to speak, I could detect how awkward he felt about saying my name and the hesitation to extend his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Im-Imperfection, name's Slick." I grabbed his hand and shook it. Then he walked pass me and went inside the Mess. His grip on my hand was more gentle than Cody's or Rex's, He didn't even ask me any questions about my name or where I came from. I kept watching in fascination as he gpt his food and sat at a table with a couple of other clones. Then I saw Rex walk up to me and put his hand on my good shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get going." He ordered. As he escorted me to where we were supposed to go, all I could think about was that clone Slick, But then I realized that after this, I wouldn't see him again. Ever.


	6. Chapter 6

(Imperfection's POV)

"Where are we going, Sir?"

"We just need you to give your statement about the Kaminoan."

I felt my legs go numb when while we were walking. Here when I thought I would never see him again, I have to talk about him. Well, as long I don't have to make eye contact with that monster, I can have the strength to at least mention him.

"I don't know much about him, Sir." I admitted. "I think his name is Afan Te, at least that's what I heard once."

Rex didn't say anything, he only looked at me for a moment. I don't think that was what he wanted to know. After an uncomfortable silence, we stopped infront of a door.

Rex put his hand on my sore shoulder, but quickly removed it when he saw me wince, I was surpised he wasn't going to just pull me in there. Then he opened the door, to reveal Commander Cody and a hologram figure. And to my anger, Afan Te was in here as well, in cuffs at least. The room looked like the Command Center.

I felt my blood get cold and my skin go pale. I had to leave this room, Afan Te would expose me as a bad clone, knowing that disgusting backstabber. I turned around to leave, but Rex grabbed my arm, he clearly wanted me to stay for some reason.

"Calm down, kid." Rex said. "He's in cuffs, he can't get near you. If he does, we'll stop him." That didn't really make me feel any better, that wasn't what I was worried.

(Rex's POV)

I understand why She would be scared to face the Kaminoan, after what we witnessed, but something else seemed to be scaring her, but what?

The General Kenobi began to speak through the hologram. "Miss Imperfection, we were informed that you know Afan Te. Could you please explain how well you know him?"

Imperfection seemed to freeze up, but then she took a deep breathe. "As I told Commander Cody and Captain Rex, I knew him my entire life. He wanted to turn me into the perfect soldier for your War. He trained me to be a fighter and stealthy, like the clones in your army. He was determined to make me the strongest soldier in history. However his methods were rather 'harsh' for me. He made me experince many types of injuries until I could feel know pain. He would sometimes inject chemicals in me, in attempts to increase my skills. He also tries to starve me, claiming that a great soldier could survive long without food. He kept me a secret from everyone, so on the day he claims I'm perfect for battle, I would be presented as a surprise, as the utlimate weapon."

I couldn't listen to any more of this. How could this creep do that to anyone, especially a little girl. I turned to face Cody, I could tell he felt the same way, as he faced Afan Te with disgust and anger, I even saw General Kenobi have a sympathatic look on his hologram face. But when I saw Imperfection, she seemed shockingly calm. How can a child be so calm, talking about something as terrible as that.

(3rd POV)

Afan Te merely looked at Impefection as she spoke about what he had dome to her. Then the Obi-wan spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Madam. You may leave us if you want to." Imperfection bowed gently as she left the room. Then everyone face Afan Te again. "Well, even if we don't find out what you done with the stolen clone DNA, I'm sure we can arrest you for illegal and dangerous training to a child and using unknown chemicals experiments. So just go easy on yourself and tell us what you did."

Afan Te showed a sicken grin as he spoke. "Like she said, for the perfect soldier for the War."

"She-what are you talking about?" Cody demanded.

"Think hard. All of you. The stolen DNA, her intense training, why you never seen her, why out of all the clones on Kamino, I have her."

"Are you saying...Imperfection Is a clone?" Rex asked. Afan Te didn't say a word, but everyone knew the answer. It explained why she barely spoke about where she came from, she was a clone that was created incorrectly.

"Rex, find her and bring her to Coruscant." Obi-wan ordered as the Hologram vanished. Rex ran out of the room and began to search for Imperfection, leaving Cody to guard and continue questioning the prisoner.


	7. Chapter 7

(Imperfection's POV)

I have to keep running, I have to get as far away from the Command Center as possible. I know by now, That psycho Kaminoan had told them my true colours, an ugly mistake, a bad clone. I wasn't sure what they would do with me though, but I wasn't going to find out. I've heard about fear, but I never imagined I would experince it, it made me sweaty, my heart was beating so fast and it made me feel like I was going to suffer slowly and painfully. Where was I going to hide? The Mess Hall!

I ran back to the Mess, I could hide there until I knew what to do. I finally arrive, and to my luck, it was full of clones when I opened the door.I felt my my heart stop beating They might not know I was a clone, but Rex or Cody might tell them and turn me in if I stay in here. I quietly walked away and closed the door, I just hope no one noticed me, then I continued running down the hall.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, and to think over my idea about how to avoid these guys. I leaned against the wall and sat on the ground, I wiped the sweat off my head with my sleeve, then I felt something rub gently on my ankle. I reach in my boot and feel something very familiar: a small knife. Of course! How could I forget about this little thing? I felt relief of knowing what to do flow over me like water. Since they must of found out about my real identity, I might as well end it all now. I won't even care if someone saw me do it, I'm sure the won't stop me. They might kill me off anyway, I might as well do it for them. Besides, after everything I went through, it's not like I never thought about this.

I removed my robe and place it beside me. I put the knife in my left hand and put on the right side of my neck, last night I got a cut there, so might as well start from there. But like last night, I was slightly shaking from the suspense, I felt my skin grow cold about not knowing what would happen after my death. My palm was getting so sweating, it was a miracle the knife didn't slip from my felt like the minutes were turning into days, then months, then YEARS! I pressed the knife closer to my neck as I held a my breath, I was just about ready to finally slip the knife across my throat, I was finally going to end it all.

POW!

The knife was flying from my hand. I felt anger make my blood boil and my heart snap in half, knowing my only attempt to save my life was gone. When I looked up at what caused it, I saw it was a clone I never thought I see again, Slick.

(Slick's POV)

"What the hell are you doing, kid?!" I yelled at her. I was walking down the hall to find Captian Rex and Commander Cody, then I find this little girl trying to commit suicide!

"Why would you care?! It's not your concern!" She snaps and me, clearly VERY angry. Then she stood on her feet and clenched her ands into fists.

"What the hell are you trying to commit suicide?" I try to stay calm, but I still just shocked that a little girl was trying to do this. Then the little brat tried to punch me, but I managed to grab her wrist and stop her. I only watch her as she struggles to get out of my grip, I've never seen such primal anger in a child before, she kept clawing my hand with her free hand, snarling and growling like an animal. It didn't hurt, her clawing wasn't very strong

"LET ME GO!" She kept shouting at me. Then she began stop, she began to take slow breaths. Before I knew it, the kid passes out and falls in my arms. As I lift up off the ground, I notice that the right shoulder had a red spot on it, it was blood, leaking from the side of her neck. I have to get her to the Infirmary, this kid is NOT going to die, in my arms.

(Rex's POV)

Where could this kid have gone? I went to the Infirmary, hoping she would return here, but when I arrived, it was empty. I heard running, I was expecting it was her. But when the running came closer, it was only Slick. But I saw that a kid was in his arms, Imperfection. She looked like she was out cold.

"What happened?" I demanded to know, but Slick placed in one of the beds and then he began to something the Medic-Droid. After he finished, I repeated my question to Slick.

"When I found her, She was about to commit suicide!" He shouted. I was shocked, She seemed upset, I didn't imagine her to be suicidal.

I couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?"

"She had a knife, she pressed it against her own throat and she was about to cut her throat! I'm sure that's a suicided attempt!" He yelled. "What is wrong with this kid anyway Sir? Why exactly is she here?"


	8. Chapter 8

(Imperfection's POV)

Where...Where am I?

Everything is so blurry when I open my eyes, I can't tell where am I am at first, I keep rubbing my eyes until I can see clearly again. My vision becomes clear again, I look around, I'm in the Infirmary. I don't understand, was everything before just a dream? The last thing I can remember is that I was running away from...from something, but I can't seem remember what. What happened?

Maybe I can remember if I stretch a bit. So I pull the sheets off of me and sit up on my bed, but then my vision got so blurry again, I felt lightheaded and my neck suddenly began to feel strangely sore, I have to stay in bed. I lay back down and rub more forehead. Then my hands slide to my neck i feel the bandages-Wait! Bandages around my neck?

I remember now! I was running from Commander Cody and Captain Rex because Afen Te told them I was a clone, and I had a knife, I was about to use it to cut my throat but then...what stopped me? Or who stopped me? It's hard to remember, when I try, my head hurt a bit.

Then I heard the door open and footsteps, I turn my head to face whoever came in, but I stayed on the bed so I won't feel dizzy again. I saw a certain clone in plain white armor, Slick, he was also carrying a tray with him. Now I remeber everything, When I was about to do it, Slick was the one who stopped me, I could feel the blood in my veins begin to burn.

"Glad to see your awake. You were out for a few days." Slick said, putting the tray on a table, then he pulled a chair and sat down on it close to my bed. I didn't say anything to him, I only turned around in my bed, pulled the blanket over me head. But then Slick pulled it off my head. "Look kid, I know your still upset-"

"I'm-AUGH!" I couldn't finish what I was about to say, I was going to shout at him, but then the side of my through began to hurt, like broken glass was stabbing it's way into my throat, I gently touch my neck to try to soothe the pain. Slick tried to put his hand on my shoulder to see if I was okay, but I quickly pushed his arm away from me, the last thing I wanted was him getting close to me. "I'm not upset, I never was." I say gently, it hurt a bit, but it was fine enough for me to talk in that tone.

Slick looked at me like I was crazy. "Why-How can you say you were never upset? You tried to commit suicide! You got angry at me for stopping!"

I didn't want to discuss this any longer. "You wouldn't understand. You have no idea what I've been through."

"Like being abused for being a clone created 'wrong'?" My anger suddenly vanished, I felt cold all of a sudden, I wrap the blanket around me and turned back around to face him.

"You know?" I whisper to him, I felt stupid for asking it, I knew the answer, Rex or Cody must have told him. As expected, he nodded. "For your information, I didn't go through all that for being a bad copy. It was so I could be an exceptional soldier."

Slick stared at me with an expression I couldn't read. "But you just a child!"

I felt my anger rise again. "You don't get to say anything about that. Look at you, you look at a man in his early 20s, but your really, like what, ten? Chronologically, your a kid too. I know clones age faster than normal humans"

"How old are you?" I stare at him now. I think he was trying to counter what I said.

"Thirteen." I stated 'proudly', hoping he would drop that subject.

"In noraml years." He corrected me. I gave out a small sigh in defeat.

"...three." Than he stared at me again.

"How can you survive all of this for THREE years? Not alot of people could survive through all that."

"The low amount of food happen a while after I turned two, I turned-" Hold on! Why the hell am I telling him any of this?! He doesn't need to know about my past! I bet that was his plan all along, to trick me into telling him everthing that happened to me! I turned around in the bed again, facing the wall.

I don't think Slick was willing to accept this "Alright kid, I will not-"

"My name isn't kid." I gently snap at him, trying to ignore the stabbing pain on the side of my neck. "You know my name, it's Imperfection."

Slick repeated what he was about to say. "...Alright 'Imperfetion', I will not accept this silent treatment right now, I need to know what you went though-"

"Need or Want?" I snap at him again.

"Both." I hear him say, I was offically confused at him. Why does he want to know about my past so much, I already told the Commander and Captain every thing they needed to hear, he could just ask one of them why does he want to hear me say all of it? I began to feel a bit shakey, I need an escuse, anything so I didn't have to say anymore.

I turn back to face him once more. "Do you have anything I could eat?" I ask. He suddenly looked like he just remembered something, then he grabbed the tray from the table and gave it to me, it had food on it, at least I was sure it was food.

"I brought you this." He said "I thought you would be hungry when you woke up. Then when I reached to grab the tray, he used a hand to gently feel one of my arms. I didn't do anything, but I did jump a bit when he did touch a sensitve spot, a spot where a small wound was. I pulled my arms away with the tray in my hands. He didn't say anything more when he began to get up from his chair and walk away. I tensed up, I didn't like it when someone leaves without saying anything to me, It usually means something bad was going to hapen "The Captain and the Commander will be here to talk to you later." He finally said, making me calm down. I looked my arms, mostly the one he touched, though I was still curious about why he rubbed my arm, I decided it didn't mean anything. What was the big deal about my arms?


	9. Chapter 9

"Look kid, we just need you to answer a simple question."

"..."

"You will say anything?"

"..."

Shortly after Slick visited Imperfection, Cody and Rex came to interigate her about her being a clone. But Imperfection wouldn't say a word to them, she wouldn't even look at them, she was laying on her bed, staring at the end of the bed.

Cody gave an frustrated sigh as he shut his eyes for a bit and re-opened them. "Listen, we have been patient long enough. Either you talk willingly or we'll-"

"That's not going to work." Another voice said.

For the first time, Imperfection turned her head to look at them, she saw Cody and Rex looking a bit annoyed at her, she then noticed Slick, leaning against a wall, facing her. She quickly looked back at her feet without saying a word.

(Slick's POV)

I figured she wouldn't talk to them, especially after I 'tricked' her into talking to me.

"She can't talk much due to the cut on her throat. But if she could, I think she would say it's my fault she's like this."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked me. I saw that Imperfection was looking at me again, this time she was sitting up straight and staring at me. I walked up to her, locking my eyes into her's.

"She was angry at me when I stopped her." Then I bend down to her eye level, not once removing eye contact. "Then when I came back to ask her questions, she was still angry at me when I brought up her past with that Kaminoan."

Then she spit at my feet.

I stepped back, but some of it got on one of my boots. Then I saw Rex grab her shoulder and scowled at her. Remembering who she tried to punch me for stopping her suicide attempt, I should've seen that coming. It was my own fault for letting my gaurd down just because she was a little girl.

"Hey! We're tyring to help you, kid!

(Imperfection's POV)

Slick didn't have to bring up our conversation at all! So I don't care what they saw, he deserved what I did to him. I could tell Captain Rex was saying about me spitting at Slick, but truth be told, I wasn't really paying any attention to him at all, due to my rising temper.

"Did she tell you anything?" Commander Cody asked.

"Yes sir." Slick said. I felt my hands curl up into fists as I began to imagine what he was going to say nest. .After I pushed Captain Rex's hand off my shoulder, Commander Cody signaled me to come to him. I walked over to him.

Then he spoke. "We are going to take you to meet some people, so you better behave, young lady." I wanted to just roll my eyes at how stupid he just sounded. But my throat was still sore, and I was slightly surprised that Slick, or the other two didn't say anything else. It made relax for a second, but then I get my guard back up, I don't want to make the same mistake twice. So I repressed the urge to snap at them and just nodded at Commander Cody.

Then we all walked out of the Infirmary and began to walk down the hall, with Commander Cody and Slick leading and Captain Rex next to me, glancing at me a few times and looking back to where he was going. We past by a few other clones, I could feel their eyes looking at us, especially me. But I didn't look back at them, I just keep my eyes narrowed on the direction I was going, my muscles on gaurd and ready to fight is neccersary, and I made sure I kept my mouth shut no matter what.


End file.
